mcleodgamingfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Estágio
Um Estágio é a arena onde os personagens lutam entre si. Cada fase tem um layout, tamanho e forma diferente, e alguns até mesmo incluir os perigos que afetam de maneira os jogos, como lava, água, explosões, etc A palavra "palco" geralmente se refere a um palco de modo versus, mas também pode se referir ao chão ou grande plataforma central dentro deste local. Existem estágios modo single player para outros fins do que lutar. Estágios Versus Em ambos os jogos Super Smash Flash e Super Smash Flash 2, na maioria das contra estágios modo estão disponíveis no iniciar, enquanto que uma pequena número deve ser desbloqueado através do preenchimento de determinados objetivos. A maioria dos estágios são derivados de lugares no Universo s dos personagens jogáveis, isso poderia ser coroado como Fase. Existe algumas fases sem representantes personagens como Battlefield e Final Destination. Além disso, nem todos os personagens tem um palco de seu próprio universo. Estágios variam em tamanho desde os grandes, como Templo de Hyrule, para os pequenos, como Torre da Salvação. Normalmente, estágios envolvem uma grande plataforma central com bordas e uma ou mais menores plataformas, bem como linha de KO acima, abaixo e à esquerda e à direita da área visível. Algumas etapas têm piso que continuam além da borda da área visível e passam por uma linha de explosão lado, essas arestas são conhecidos como "walk off bordas" ou "off" a pé, porque os personagens podem andar fora da tela, sem a necessidade de se espalhar pelo ar. Estágios com andar fora bordas em ambos a esquerda e para a direita, como Castelo da Peach, às vezes são chamados de "andar fora estágios". Em SSF2, movimentação e fases transformando foram introduzidas como este foi uma questão técnica muito difícil de fazer no primeiro SSF. Galaxy Tours e WarioWare, Inc., por exemplo, consiste em mover estágios que mudam o seu próprio layout para adicionar novas etapas possibilidades. Todos eles possuem algo que deve ser chamado de'' "hub principal". Não existe a possibilidade de estágios único-scrolling, mas não há nenhuma fase conhecida com o dito característica. Outros elementos do estágio incluem barreiras e plataformas frágeis, como os pilares da Shadow Moses e os pisos de pedra de Skyworld; perigos de palco e inimigos, como lasers; itens locais, como nabos; e objetos interativos, como Canhões Barril. Água também é um chamariz para os estágios, como Planeta Namekusei, personagem que cair na água será capaz de nadar sobre ele, no entanto, se eles levaram muito tempo para sair da água, eles acabarão por se afogar, resultando em um KO. Em ''Super Smash Flash Muito provavelmente por causa das limitações, o original Super Smash Flash apresenta apenas oito etapas versus, quais seis são de arranque e dois são desbloqueáveis (aquelas com células sombreadas): '' Em Super Smash Flash 2 Com base nos demonstração versões, 50 etapas (sem contar sub-estágios da Galaxy Tours) são confirmados para'' Super Smash Flash 2'' e vai aparecer como estágios iniciais, informações para os estágios é desbloqueáveis desconhecido: Galaxy Tours Estágios Um Jogador No modo um jogador, uma série de etapas que aparecem não estão disponíveis no modo versus. * O palco creditado como Sala dos Espelhos de Kirby consiste de muitas plataformas de nuvem e é usado em todos os Target Smash!! para todos os personagens. Cada personagem tem uma posição diferente e original para as metas que ele deve destruir, alguns se aproximando suas habilidades e atributos. * Áreas em Modo Aventura e The Flash of Shadows são tecnicamente definido como estágios. Em Super Smash Flash * Emerald Hill Zone: Uma versão mais longa das etapas de contra o mesmo nome. Existem duas versões, cada uma aparece no Classic Mode e no Modo Aventura, respectivamente; a diferença é menor. * Ilhas Flutuantes: A terceira etapa do Adventure Mode. * Estação de Descanso: Usado no All-Star Mode para o transporte de jogador entre seus jogos. * Super Mario World: O primeiro estágio no Modo Aventura, uma réplica do nível'' de Yoshi Island 2'' do jogo da mesmo nome como a fase. Em Super Smash Flash 2 * Reino do Cogumelo: A primeira etapa do Adventure Mode. * Sem nome etapa Kirby: A Kirby fase foi confirmada na primeira atualização, o seu nome final e como vai ser é actualmente desconhecida. * Sem nome fase Mega Man: A Mega Man fase foi confirmada, a única coisa que sabe sobre ele é que Dr. Wily será a luta da saliência. * Sem nome fase de Sonic: Nada confirmado, mas na introdução de Super Smash Flash 2 Demo v0.8 Tails foi visto andando no palco e o sprite são igualmente para a Ilha Zona de Angel sonic the Hedgehog 3. Estágios personalizados Foi confirmado que Stage Builder vai aparecer em'' Super Smash Flash 2''. Esta ferramenta permite aos jogadores construir suas próprias fases no layout que eles querem, para uso em partidas multiplayer, usando conjuntos de objetos fornecidos. Além disso, fases de expansão pode estar disponível em Super Smash Flash 2.